


Ties that Bond

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: Takes place a year after the events of New Mystery, essentially Draug and Norne get married.





	Ties that Bond

**Author's Note:**

> So, firstly, yes, the text is awkward due to the breaks and how names aren't used until the endish. But the breaks are essentially in between of the wedding and honeymoon.

A wedding, the bride wearing a lovely and simple wedding dress. The way she looked could make any man envy the man who is going to marry her. 

\----

She pushes him on the bed and gets on top of him. They start making out as he removes her veil completely. 

\----

Her hair was done up, ornate but kept simple as possible. Pink hair tied into a ponytail, decorated with flowers and a simple tiara-like tie around the hair. It held her veil, the veil came to her waist and covered up a bit of her face. Modest, yet formal. 

\----

"Get undressed. Now." She was tugging at his suit, taking off the suit bit by bit. He grabbed her by the waist and began to untie the bow behind her dress. 

\----

He stood there by the alter, nervous. Afterall, it was his wedding. Marrying the woman of his dreams and hoping she doesn't get cold feet. His suit was ornate, as is one meeting the standard of a knight. Bits of armor layed upon his outfit. 

\----

"I love you, I don't want to stop" The top of his suit was removed, armor and all. He fiddled at her dress as it came off slowly. "You're gorgeous..." 

\----

There was no denying the air in the church. It was tense, but soothing. Afterall, this is a wedding, a symbol of love incarnate. 

\----

Her dress was off and on the floor by the bed. The only thing she wore was the bra corset, matching lace panties, and the lace garter on her upper left thigh. She was ready to accept her lover.

\----

She was ready. Her dress and veil were meticulously decorated and set in place. Down to her makeup and undergarments. The doors to the church opened slowly as she made her way in. 

\----

"Take everything off, we are even as of this moment." He complied and removed the bottom half of his suit. This left them both half nude in their undergarments. 

\----

She walked down the aisle passing everyone who stood to watch her make her way to the altar. Smiling softly as she held onto her bouquet of lovely flowers (peonies, carnations, roses, and decorated with baby breath flowers) which complemented her hair. 

\----

The lovers made out, with more passion than before. Their mouths explored the others. He yanked at the bra corset, allowing it to fall off. 

\----

He watched in awe as his bride made her way down the aisle. She was stunning, delicate and lovely. His heart softened intensely when the two made eye contact at the altar. 

\----

"Take off everything, remove your pants..." She yanked at his underpants and finally got him to take out his member. At that point she removed her arm that covered her breasts. 

\----

The two made direct eye contact as the priest started the ceremony and going over the motions. Finally it was time to say their vows. 

"I promise to stay by your side in holy matrimony, till death do we part." 

"I loved to be by your side in war, and am ready to stay by your side for eternity, till death do we part." 

The priest continued until it was time to finally say I do. 

"Norne, will you take this man, as in accordance to Naga, as your husband?" 

"I do." 

"Draug, will you take this woman, as in accordance to Naga, as your wife?" 

"I do." 

"Then by the holy power invested in me, by our Holy Goddess Naga, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

The two lovers embraced in a kiss as they finally became husband and wife.

\----

Passionate love making. He takes her in every way she pleases. They took it easy but became rough as it went on. Both feeling a sense of climax. 

\----

He took her in his arms in a bridal carry and walked down the aisle with her. The people at the ceremony cheered as the husband and wife left the church in order to leave on their honeymoon and consummate. 

\----

She laid on his chest, snuggling as she heard his heart beating. He looked down at her and put his hand through her hair, already loose and down after being undone in the intercourse. It was nothing but pure bliss and love that will hold them together.


End file.
